


My Hero

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>434) A HERO OF HER OWN by Carla Cassidy<br/>Janette Manrara knew that something terrible haunted handsome psychologist Kevin Clifton. Now she wanted to help him move on, beginning with a sensual seduction. Yet can Kevin trust Janette enough to accept the passion she has to offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seductive Wonder

Janette Manrara had known that something was troubling the man she had come to respect, her co-worker and friend, psychologist Kevin Clifton. She knew that he needed help to move on... and she desperately wanted to help him... she had, slowly, begun to fall in love with him. 

She had started her seduction slowly, she was soft spoken, kind and gentle, inviting him to meals, to drinks, to anything she could make sense of. Then, slowly it became something more. 

She had, slowly, begun to bring him home, flirting, then slowly kissing, caressing and teasing him. 

He had been nervous at first, then, slowly, he had begun to trust her, that she was right and true. 

Then she had, finally, taken him to bed.


	2. Love

Love, he had felt before, love had hurt him. He had lost the woman he loved in a terrible accident and, even now, he found he was reluctant to believe that what he had with Janette would ever become love. 

What he did not know, yet, was that he was falling in love with her. 

She had cried when he told her why he was so withdrawn, showing him her tenderness and winning him over all the more. 

He had loved her then, loved her for caring so deeply. 

Then she had taken him to bed.


	3. Bed

They had lain side by side, kissing at first, then, slowly, beginning to caress one another. She had begun it, of course, but he had continued it. 

Love-making was something neither was particularly used to. 

Kevin had only once had a night with the woman he loved, and Janette, who cared so deeply, and loved so passionately, had proven a virgin. 

Her love for him had eased her pain and, as they moved together, it was clear that he loved her just as deeply as he had once loved the woman he had lost.


End file.
